General Liu Rifle
The was probably the first Chinese semi-automatic rifle. It is named after General Liu Qing-En (劉慶恩), its inventor and the first Superintendent of . The prototype rifle was first tested in 1916, but never entered production. The rifle's method of operation could be switched from gas to straight-pull bolt action by rotating counterclockwise the cylinder located on the muzzle, to revert to gas-operated reloading the cylinder had to be rotated back (clockwise). The need for such a system was apparently due to potential weakness in the recoil spring that could be exposed by inconsistent manufacture. The bolt-action mode thus prevented the weapon from being rendered inoperable should the semi-automatic operation fail. Battlefield 1 |slot = Primary |fire = Semi-Automatic |rof = 299 RPM |ammotype = 7.92×57mm Mauser |magazine = 6 rounds (6 round stripper clip) |reserve = 72 rounds |partial = 5 - 2 Rounds 0.76s (Pre-Reload Delay) 0.8s (First Bullet Reload) 0.7s (Bullet Reload) 1.76s (Strip Reload) 1.1666s (Post-Reload Delay) 1 Round 3.6s |empty = 3.583s |hud = |damage = 40 - 35 * 40 (0-40 meters) * 40 - 35 (40-80 meters) * 35 (80+ meters) |vel = 800 m/s |recoil = Factory Storm |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 5.25 (Factory) 3 (Storm) |spreadz = 0.15 (Static) 1.05 (Moving) |spreaduz = 2.5 (Static) 3 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0.1 |spreaddec = 6 (Factory) 3 (Storm) |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic }} The General Liu Rifle (also referred to as simply General Liu) is a select-fire weapon introduced in the Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar expansion for the Medic class. It is reloaded using individual rounds or 6-round clips unique to this weapon. When reloading with one bullet remaining in the magazine, the player character will manually extract the last bullet and reload with a six-round clip. This is similar to the one-bullet reloads of the Mosin-Nagant M91 or the Obrez Pistol. There are two variants of the General Liu Rifle: Factory and Storm. Factory The General Liu Rifle Factory is a standard version of the weapon and recovers from recoil faster than the Storm variant. Storm The General Liu Rifle Storm is equipped with a foregrip and has a reduced recoil pattern. Bolt Action In the June 2018 patch, an alternative fire mode was given to the General Liu. Changing its semi-auto nature to a bolt-action. It uses the same projectile as the Gewehr 98, meaning it changes the damage to 80-100 and gives it a sweetspot identical to the Gewehr 98 and ability to one shot kill to the head. Weapon Skins Gallery General Liu Rifle Factory.Storm BF1.jpg|Factory/Storm variant (both are identical in first person appearance) General Liu Rifle ADS BF1.jpg|Iron sights General Liu Rifle Reload 1 BF1.jpg|Single round reload General Liu Rifle Reload 2 BF1.jpg|Striper clip reload General Liu Rifle Switching.png|Switching between bolt-action and semi-auto mode General Liu Rifle Bolt-Action.png|Bolt-Action Mode General Liu Rifle Semi-Auto.png|Semi-Auto Mode Trivia *Both the General Liu variants share the same first person appearance of a factory variant. In third person, the Storm variants vertical grip appears, but retains the factory variants appearance. *During the weapon's debut on the Community Test Environment, the weapon had the unique ability to fire as a straight-pull bolt action, with the player manually cycling the bolt between shots. Operating the weapon in this way did not change its damage profile and the feature was cut by the release of In The Name of the Tsar.Battlefield 1's Weirdest Weapon? The Liu Rifle and its Bolt-Action Mode - YouTubeRyan Duffin - Twitter **The feature was revisited later in CTE testing, along with an alternate firemode for the M1903 Experimental, with increased damage while in bolt-action mode.M1903 infantry and LIU bolt action are coming! - Battlefield 1 - YouTube *An animation error causes the bolt carrier of the rifle to clip through the player's face during recoil when aiming down sights. This occurs even at the lowest magnification setting. *The General Liu Storm variant has a vertical grip but the player doesn’t hold it, just like the optical variant of the Huot Automatic References de:General Liu-Gewehr Category:Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar Category:Self-Loading Rifles of Battlefield 1